Competition
by nikkiramirez
Summary: HighSchool fic slightly AU Violet and Mike are Rivals She hates Him and He hates Her, but what happens when they get sent to live with each other for the summer , will There rivalry turn into friendship and there friendship into something more?VioletxMike
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hiya , uh this is a bit OOC and this is a VioletXMike fic and maybe a bit VerucaXCharlie yay! Based on the 2005 movie (not many people do the old movie ) and this is a high school fic and slightly AU now did I forget anything?... oh yeah heres the disclaimer

I Nikki do not NOTTTTTTTT own all of the characters in this fic they belong to Ronald daul, I own only my characters! So no one can sue me! (I hate lawyers) oh yeah and Thoughts are this _'blah blah ' _spoken words are this "blah blah "

---------------------------------------------------------- X X X --------------------------------------------------------

"Open!..." Violet yelled, _'err... one day this poor locker's gonna be bye-bye' she thought, _" Oh ! Hi Vi! " A female Voice yelled behind her. _'oh... Veruca Salt ,well she's pretty much my only Friend , as you can see I'm not a very "social" person , yea sure she can be as popular as she wants but she rather hang out with me. I used to know her at my last High school but she moved then, months after I moved and I was really surprised she was in my new highschool, small world huh?_' Violet shoved a stick of gum in her mouth and turned around to face her Spoiled friend.

"Hey Vi!" Veruca smiled, "Oh,Hi Veruca, I didn't know **_you_** were there" Violet replied with a Hint of Sarcasm, " So. Vi how was your weekend?" Veruca said

" Same as ever, competions, Competions, COMPETIONS!" Violet said feeling eratated with her Winning Obsessed mom. "Wha' 'bout you?" Violet asked

"Well, my daddy bought me a New horse it's my 80th horse! Then he told me he will buy me 20 more today, to make 100!" She ended her sentence with a _'I-get-every-thing-I-want-and-you-don't-because-I'm-daddies-little-teacup' _smile

"You do not know how - ..." Violet was cut off by a shove , A boy with short chestnut brown hair looked at her and said "Move it Beauregarde!" The boy sneered at Violet

"Watch it Teevee!" Violet yelled back a the boy, "hmph..." The boy just continued Talking with his Friends. _'That's Mike Teevee He's such a jerk! He was a jerk my very first Day and you know you always kind of remember your first day this day I NEVER forgot..._

--------------------------------------------------------- X X X --------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback first day of school)

_'I on the first day of school was very shy and I mean hunch over and don't want people to even noticed you shy, I was walking with Veruca though the huge halls, Veruca was saying something about 'dogs' and 'ponies' I really wasn't listening... and then Mike being such a big moron, pushed me aside... man screw shyness I just dropped all my books and people we trampling on them, then I shouted _

"Hey you should watch it jerk!"

Mike turned around "Well maybe if your weren't such a ditz freak!"

"Uh.. don't mess with him Vi" Veruca Advised

_I ignored her_ "Look who's talking Airhead!"Violet snarled at mike

"Shut up Blondie!"

"Make me dork!"

"I don't hurt Stupid chicks like you!"

"Hey! At least I'm not as stupid as you!"

"Screw off Freak!"

"You screw off Idiot!"

"ERRRR..." Both of them were glaring at each other

_'woah if looks could kill they would both be in a mental hospital!' Veruca thought_

The bell rang , lots of kids were running to there classes Mike just put on a _' Whatever-your-not-worth-my-time-' _look the las thing he said was a _'bye freak.'_ and he left.

after that he just made my life in school a living hell we always competed of stupid things. I hate him and he hates me thats how it's always been.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

-------------------------------------------------------------- X X X ----------------------------------------------------

_'Another bad day of school , Veruca dropped me off with her Limo and I walked a few blocks to get to my house.'_ Violet opened the door "Mom , Dad! I'm home!

(yes I made Violet have a dad for plot purposes) "Oh , hi If it isn't my little champion!" Violet's mom said "Yeah, hey mom why are you all Dressed up? Violet said while putting a piece of gum in her mouth. "Oh go Dress nice were having Dinner with the neighbor the Teevee's!"

_Violet almost choked on her Gum _

"Wha...What?" Violet Managed to say

"Oh no time Hurry up and change!" Her mom Pushed her upstairs

_'oh Veruca is not going to belive this'_

--------------------------------------------------------------- X X X -----------------------------------------------------

_'stupid Violet ,what did I every do to Her?Jeez what a freak !'_ Mike was flopped on the couch changing channels on his TV, He got up and went to the refridge to grab a soda, " Hey what's with the friggen fancy table mom?" Mike asked

"Oh we have people comming over for dinner !" Mike's mom said

"Yes, son the next door neighbors! The Beauregardes!" Mike's dad said

Mike almost spit out his soda

"What!" Mike shouted "I think they're almost here!" Mrs. Teevee said checking her watch "Now go to the living room, Suppers almost ready!" Mrs. Teevee pushed her boy out of the room.

Mike sat down on the couch still not believing what he heard

_' Man parents can be soooooooooooooo lame sometimes '_

_----------------------------------------------------------------x x x----------------------------------------------------------_

Well It's going to turn out as a Violet x Mike right now they seem like they could rip each others eyes out but don't worry all you Violet x Mike lovers if you keep reading you'll be satisfied, and if you just press that little button there in the corner, and tell me what you think! I'll up date as long as I get reviews cuz' I already have chap. 2-4

-Nikki


	2. The Dinner

**Authors note:I'm so sorry for me not updateing in a long time! Computer broke down I really hate when it happens. Well This Is the second chapter of Competition now a reminder This is a VioletxMike and a CharliexVeruca I'll put inAugusus****Gloop Next chapter I don't know if I should Pair him with some one, Like if I make a new Character or something so tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters And I Never will so ha!**

**Reviews:**

Renaud-Roddecker:Who know's Maybe I'll put in the factory, just maybe.

Chocolate14:Thanks and thank you so much for correcting that error for me!

TheWicked Witch of Dingl:Thanks and yeah I thought that too!

Sash-romancefreak:Yep, Here's the update!

smegginitlarge:The competitive stuff starts in the next chapters and yeah VioletxMike rocks!

pohatufan1:Thanks! i'll try and Gloopeth is comin next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veruca was laying on her pink fluffy bed she heard a _'Beep' _She looked up at her laptop _'an e-mail...looks like from Violet too...hmm'. _She got up and went to check her computer, she was right it was from Violet , and she couldn't belive what it said:

**Hi Veruca, you won't belive this! Don't have much time so I'll get to the point,**

**I'm going to Teavee's place tonight for Dinner, No not like That. My parents made me , oh my mom just called me to go! **

**Ugg... I Hate this! E-mail me when you get this, K? **

**Violet**

Veruca giggled, "Poor Violet." _'Uh.. let's see what should I tell her?' 'Oh yeah... I have to do that supportive Friend thingy... but where's the fun in that!'_

"ha ha " she typed "Too bad for You!" "That's really unfortunate, oh well it's not me! . " She sended The e-mail with a smile _'I really wish you luck' _she thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet fidgeted with her fingers._ 'Maybe Veruca sent her e-mail already!' ' Probably Laughing or something' _Violet Thought dieing to hear her friend's support.

_'I have enough time!' _and with that she ran upstairs. Hey eyes scanned the computer screen "pffft! Thanks Veruca!" She said raging at her _'supportive' _Friend.

"Come on Violet!" Her Father yelled "I've been calling you for 30 minutes Young lady!" Her mother told her,"Ok, I'm here let's go !" _'It's not like their far away there freaking right next to us' _

They walked a few seconds until they were right on the porch of Mrs. and Mr. Teavee.

_'Ding-Dong'_

A bright Cheery face opened the door_ 'Yes! not Mike ...heh..Mike...Cheery...Fat chance' _Violet Thought while putting A stick of Gum in her mouth, "Oh! Do Come in ! Welcome To Our Humble Home! Mrs. Teavee exclaimed. _'sure...Whatever' _

"Oh, you must be Violet!" Mrs. Teavee said while pinching her cheeks_ 'ok...'. _They sat down on the fluffy couch , "Oh, Violet our Mike is upstairs I bet he's excited for having you here!" _' I'll Pass...heh.. excited... once again ..Fat chance' _

Mrs. Beauregarde nudged her Daughter "Violet, go see your friend." "Do I have too?" Violet mouthed at her Mother , Mrs. Beauregarde Shot her a stern look. _'Better do what she says' _Violet got up and made her way to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Hmm... which one could be his room? probably the one with the ' **DO NOT DISTURB ... OR ELSE' **sign' _

"Ok, Let's see what's behind door Number one!" Violet said opening a door right by the one with the sign

_'Zilch..Zip...Nada' _She Thought

"Okay, door number two" She pushed a blank door

_' wow... Nothing, they have a lot of rooms and they use them for Nothing?'_

"Kay' , door Number 3" She said grabbing the handle of the one with the sign._ ' which was probably his' _

But, someone else opened it for him, in a sec. she was face to face with Mike Teavee. "Hey, how did you know I was here?" Violet Demanded "I could hear you shouting from the hall." He said with a Smart-ass smug grin on his face

Violet Blushed

_' Wait did I just Blush ? I, Violet Beauregard do NOT blush especially not in front of or, by Mike Teavee! ' _She said Mentally Slapping herself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(MIKE POV)

Mike's grin disappeared_ ' Did she just blush? No, it couldn't be...must be like the light or something' _"uh.. so whada ya want." I asked her "Uh.. well your mom said for me to come see you"

"Whatever...can't argue with parents." I said maybe toooo Friendly.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my DS , started playing.

She looked around my room for a bit

"You done!" I asked back to my Mike ways

"Cool room" Violet said Chewing her piece of Gum.

"Yeah...sure"

_' What am I doing? I have My Rival In my Room and I have not yet come up with a smart-ass or evil comment to sneer at her , that's the last sign Mike you're offcially_ _going Mental ' _Mike thought Disappointed with himself.

"Violet!" "Mike! dinner Time!" Mrs. Bauregarde and Mrs. Teavee Yelled 'Violet ran out of the room first , I just took my time I Mean what could be so important!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in the dinner table Violet sat by her mom and Dad. "I really hope you like the meal!" Mrs Teavee said Nervously .

"Look's ummm... good " Mrs. Beauregarde said.

_' Heh...I have a plan a good plan just when he asks' _Violet thought.

"Can someone past the Gravy?" Mike asked not knowing what he was getting into.

"I'll get it" Violet said Grinning to herself.

She grabbed the bowl of gravy and spilled it on Mike's shirt making It look Accidental. If she only had a camera cause' the look on his face was priceless!

"Oopsie!"she almost Laughed, thank god she didn't because then it would look like she did it on purpose. Mike Glared at Violet. _'Oh I'll show her!' _He grabbed

The Mash Potatoes "Are you sure you don't want Mash Potatoes, Violet? Before she could answer , he threw some and it landed flat in her face! Before they knew it they were flinging Food at each other then, "BOTH OFF YOU, STOOOOOOOOP!" Mrs. Teavee shouted she looked furious. "I am ashamed of you Violet" Mrs. and Mr. Baueregarde shouted ,"You tooMike!" Mr.Teavee Yelled "Both of you go in the kitchen and DO THE DISHES!" Mrs. Teavee said calming down a bit

They both went in silence To the sink. They were half way of being done when Violet just started laughing, Mike had that confused look on, "Heh ... you should ha..seen...you with... all... the... gravy" She said in between laughs, "Hey well you should have seen your self with the Mash Potatoes, I could've fell off my chair!" Mike started laughing soon they were both cracking up , " Violet time to go." Mrs. Bauregarde said with a smile on her face _'huh a smile?'_ Violet thought. "uh..bye" Violet said to Mike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was sitting in her room thinking about the recent events that just happened

"I...guess... he's not that bad..." Violet said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was doing the same thing

_'ok She's not who I thought ...but I guess she's Okay...' _Same as Violet he ended his thoughts with a smile.

**Authors Note: Well this chapter took a long time to spell check please tell me what you think of this chapter , Gloopeth is coming next chapter and I'mpretty proud ofthis chapterso Three words**

**REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. New Kids

**Author's note : I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Well here is the next chapter, Now Charlie is at the beginning of this chapter and Augustis is at he end ,oh yeah please...if you can find any one or make up a character for Augustis to be paired up with that would be so great! No one want's poor Gloopeth to be alone :( **

**Disclaimer: I Do not, Will not, ever own any of these characters, not all of us can be that lucky :(**

Reviews:

XXX

An chocolate haired boy was walking up the sidewalk of a small street, He wore dark faded pants and a Brown worn-out sweater. ' I hope I'm not late ' The boy thought

As you can see by his clothes his family wasn't very wealthy, they owned a small cottage on the eastside of town with his a King size bed where his grandparents slept and a bunk where the boy slept, his father worked in a toothpaste factory, the only entertainment the boy had was a small TV and a Sculpture of the famous Chocolate Factory. Today was the Boy's first day of school, he was walking to Spring Valley High school _' Just one more block ' _The boy ran until he was up to a tall building. ' This is it ' .

He walked into the office.

"Hello may I help you?" A lady at the Front desk asked him

"Uh...Yes...I'm new...Um Charlie Bucket." The boy named Charlie replied

"Ok let's see Mr.Bucket...Ah here we are!" The woman handed him his Classes

"Thank You." Charlie gratefully accepted the paper.

"Ok 9-043...9-044...9-045... Here 9-046!" Charlie mumbled

Behind him he heard some giggling, he glanced behind his shoulder. A blond Haired girl seemed to be telling a story and she was wearing a pink track suit and was chewing a stick of gum, the laughing one had long wavy brown hair and Charlie had to admit, she was breath taking, her hair and her eyes, Charlie blushed to himself. The brown haired girl glanced at briefly glanced at him then told something to her blond haired friend, then her friend looked at him and then Smiled at the brown-haired one and continued talking.

_' I wonder...I wonder if they were talking about me... '_

XXX

"And then he actually threw mashed potatoes in my face! My hair! It was really hard to get it out." Violet said while pointing to her hair.

"He did that! and you threw the gravy on him? And you didn't catch this on tape?" Veruca questioned

"I wish I could, it was one of the most funniest thing you'll probably see in your life!" Violet replied

"Oh...Hey he's cute!" Veruca Looked at a brown haired boy. "Oh, yeah must be new!" Violet peered at The boy. Violet smiled at Veruca "You better go talk to him before he falls for the witch." Veruca knew very well who the witch as it was Violet's nickname for Cleo Summers The most hated girl you can ever hate with all your hatefulness-thingy. Cleo's favorite thing to do was Violet-and-Veruca hunting, she hated Violet since the first day and since Veruca was her friend well... she allways was looking for someway to make their lives miserable, with her witch posse. But Veruca wasn't worried too much Cleo already had a boyfriend, well thats what she said Everyone thinks he hates her more. And well that boyfriend was...

XXX

(Lunch)

"Ohhhh Mikey-poo!"

"Oh crap"

"My little Mikeyuddums!"

"What do you want now!" Mike sneered at Cleo

"Remember that We are going to the Back to school dance together as a couple right Mikeykinns?" Cleo Said in a preppy Voice

"What Cleo! I'm not Your boyfriend so deal with it!" Mike Glared at the Blond

"Oh you will be Mike I'll make sure of it..." Cleo muttered

_' Err... that...annoying...Whore...Bitch...Preppy...errr, not to self Mike : think of more insults '_

_'Rinnnngggg'_

_' Well off to Class...'_

XXX

Mrs. Doyle, the teacher was getting ready for her class, Mike was sitting by the window daydreaming (of who knows what goes on in Mike's head), Violet sat next to him doodling on her notebook, Behind her Veruca sat thinking of Charlie, and Charlie sat behind Mike and was thinking of a certain spoiled Girl...

The rest of the kids came in and class started.

"Everyone we are going to do Trivia and the winner will be the best in this class." Mrs. Doyle announced

"Ok let's start Mike what Is the capital of Japan?"

'Uh, on no I'm the best at Math and Science not Geography,Crap'

"Tokyo." Violet anwered and then Looked at Mike with a smug smile on.

"Ok, since you want to anwser for Mr.Teavee this question is for you Violet."

"0.09 Times 10-"Mrs.Doyle Was cut off"

"9.45" Mike anwsered _ 'Kindergarten math,a person withHalf a brain can do it'_

Violet glared at Mike

"Ok what about the-"

"31 percent" Violet anwsered

"ok th-"

"400 mm" Mike said getting ticked off by Violet

" - "

"Tropic of Cancer"

"Ok wai-"

"10,854"

"Sto-"

"Buenos Aires."

Violet and Mike kept shouting anwsers, when the door creaked open...

XXX

(Ok this is the really hard part to understand Im not good at German accents so bare with me.)

A big Boy was walking through the halls, a chocolate bar in his thick hands, He also had a thick German accent,Short red hair and Pirceing green eyes.

_' Vat' ef ' they Lav ' at me,like ' the Oder ' schools _' The nervous boy thought

He took a chunk off his Wonka bar

_' I vill ' never vake ' friends ' _

The boy looked at his classes.

' _Doyle Geography rm. 280 ' _Thats what his class was now.

_' 277...278...279...280 ' _

_' Dis ' is it ' _ he thought slowly creaking the door open and finding Pairs of eyes staring back at him.

XXX

_**Authors note: Well the third chapter im so sorry it took a long time to update! I tried to put it in different Points Of View. well there ya go now , TV is to Mike as Reviews are to me. So review!**_


	4. Veruca's secret

**Author's note: **_hello , and welcome to chapter four of Competition , I know what to do with the story now! Well , I'm not telling you ;) you'll just have to stay tune, one thing, (last time I checked) no one reviewed the third chapter:( , if any one did my fault , heh) because I put a Quick note but after I replaced it with another chapter and you like have to read it if you want to understand this chapter, and another thing does anyone want to make up a character to be paired up with Augustus, if it's too much to ask , if not I'll use my imagination (You really wouldn't like that). _

**Disclaimer: I never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never (You get my point) will own Charlie and The Chocolate factory or any of the awsome characters, they all belong to _Mr. Dahl _and the movie belongs to _Mr. Burton_**

**xxxx**

**(Augustus POV)**

"Yes?" , A shaken teacher looked up at Augustus

"Uh... New student" Augustus Managed to utter

"Ah, Yes... August?" The Woman scrambled through her mess of papers,

"Augustus."

" Oh, Yes, just sit between...um...Charmi and- "

"Um.. my name is Ch-Charlie, madam." A Cinnamon haired Boy stuttered.

" Yes, Yes Charlie and...Veronica?"

"Veruca, Miss."

"Ugg, just go!"

Augustus walked Through a row of people and sat down at his seat , The same boy who was mistaken as Charmi, smiled at him and said " Ar-Are you new too, so am I..."

"Uh..'.Ves" He said in his same Thick German Accent.

"Well , Those two" He pointed To a Skull-shirt boy and a pink-track-suit girl

"Were, shouting answers at the poor teacher." He continued

"and that's why she looks so messed up."

_'No ' Vander She looked 'like she was goving to run out screaming' _ Augustus thought

_'ringggg'_

_'better, go to next period' _

'See you later Augustus!" Charlie Said as he went out the door.

**xxxxx**

**(Veruca POV)**

I asked Violet if she can come over for a bit, My Limo driver Edgar, picked us up from school.

"Can you belive he thinks he's better than me!" Violet half-shouted.

"Well, you started it Violet." I informed her ' Well it's true!' .

She glared at me breifly, and said "Fine, whatever."

"Would you like a soda?" I asked her, she nodded her head and snatched it.

"Hey Violet, the back-to-school dance is in a few days, I'm thinking about bringing the new boy..." I told her.

"The fat one!"

"No, the other"

"ohhhh..." Violet grinned at me "I think Veruca has a crush, little Rooki has grown up, mummy and daddy will be proud!"

"STOP IT!" I shouted, furious that she used Her dad's pet name for her, 'Rooki' .

"Mum and dad cannot know!" I said to my Gum-chewing friend.

"They will want too invite him over and threaten him if he doesn't take care of me and judging him and ignoring him and... and...-"

"Okay, okay, don't like die or something..." Violet said while looking for any sign of the Salt Mansion.

"So who are you taking" I said glad that my secret was safe.

"I Don't know and I don't really care..." She said while taking a sip of her soda.

"What about Mike?" I smirked teasingly

"What? Are you out of your mind!" She dropped her soda.

"Oh, sure I'll take him when Hell freezes over...two times!" she burst out.

"I was only joking Violet, I mean you and Mike, There is more chance of Cleo and Him."

_'You know they wouldn't be bad together, if they didn't want to tear each other limb from limb...'_

"Miss. Salt we arrived at the Salt Mansion." The Limo driver informed us. "Let's go..." I said and We got out of the Car.

xxxxxx

Yes, Yes I know Short Chapter,Heh, sorry But reviews Would be nice, pretty please I give you a Moofin!


End file.
